Segredos
by yuu.grantaine
Summary: Haruhi-kun, este será o nosso segredo.


Ouran Kokou Host Club não me pertence.

Tentativa tosca de Renge x Haruhi, é. Alguém se arrisca?

"_Escute, Haruhi-kun. Este será o nosso segredo."_

**Segredos**

- Haruhi-kun! Vamos para a minha casa passar a noite toda jogando! Quero que você me conheça também!

- Mas... Eu não me interesso por jogos.

Mesmo assim, Haruhi foi carregada para a casa de Renge, sob protestos do Rei do Clube de Anfitriões. Tamaki achava ótimo que sua filhinha tivesse amigas para despertar seu lado feminino e deixasse de ser desleixada, mas Renge não se incluía na categoria "amigas". A otome não sabia que Haruhi era uma garota, logo, estava interessada nela de outro jeito, achando que ela era um menino. Haruhi se demonstrava desinteressada e pensava nas horas que chegaria em casa – pois ainda tinha de fazer a janta – enquanto Renge ia tegarelando sobre os jogos que tinha para se divertirem. Além de Uki Doki Memorial, ainda tinha jogos com conteúdo yaoi e outras coisas do tipo.

- Então, Haruhi-kun, o que me diz? Qual deles você vai querer jogar?

- Renge-chan... – a garota suspirou – Eu realmente não entendo sobre essas coisas.

- Então, certamente, irei mostrar-lhe primeiro meu simulador de namoro! Uki Doki Memorial! Hohohoho!

Renge, Haruhi pensou, tinha capacidade de ser tão irritante quanto Tamaki-senpai. Isso era possível? Parecia que sim. Ambos se pareciam muito; falavam demais, eram descontrolados, riam muito, narcisistas e achavam que o mundo girava ao redor deles. Mas Haruhi também admitia que Tamaki tinha um sorriso bonito. Renge também era graciosa em alguns momentos, apesar daquele jeito impulsivo. Poderia até ser divertido. Não demorou para chegarem na propriedade de Renge e tudo parecia como uma casa normal de ricos, pelo menos até adentrar o quarto dela. Era cheio de posteres, bonecos e fotos de um garoto de óculos, realmente parecido com Kyouya-senpai, se não fossem os cabelos castanhos da figura que ilustrava o quarto da gerente do clube.

- Miyabi-sama! Ele é tão gentil e... e... Maravilhoso! Não acha, Haruhi-kun? – não esperou resposta, pegou o pulso da mais baixa e puxou para adentrar o quarto, sentando em frente a um video-game conectado a uma TV. – Venha! Vou te mostrar.

A tela foi ligada, fazendo com que a luz forte fizesse os olhos de Haruhi arderem devido ao breu que o ambiente estava. A única luz era a azulada, proveniente da TV. Renge parecia acostumada àquilo, pois nem piscou, apenas ficava a olhar maravilhada para a tela onde seu amado Miyabi dizia o quanto ela parecia linda e feliz hoje, que gostava de vê-la assim e outras coisas do tipo. Haruhi apenas ficou observando como ela parecia estar em outro mundo e não entendia. Não tinha graça naquilo.

- Por que você acha isso divertido, Renge-chan? – resolveu perguntar.

- É simplesmente maravilhoso! Eles são perfeitos e nunca te decepcionarão. Tem coisa melhor?

- Acho que há sim, várias coisas mais legais que isto. – Haruhi esboçou um daqueles sorrisos naturais que encantavam as clientes.

- Por exemplo? – Renge arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, desconfiada.

- Deixe-me pensar... – encostou o dedo indicador no queixo, fazendo uma expressão pensativa - Divertir-se com seus amigos, tentar conquistar alguém real... Não vejo sentido em tentar conquistar um personagem de video-game. Acredito que ter experiências reais seja mais interessante e são essas experiências que nos fazem crescer e amadurecer.

- Experiências... Como esta?

Antes que Haruhi conseguisse se virar e indagar, Renge puxou-a pela nuca e selou os lábios nos da outra. Renge ainda conseguia ser mais inexperiente que Haruhi, que teve seu primeiro beijo por acidente, também com uma garota. Por mais que elas não soubessem do verdadeiro sexo de Haruhi, esta não sentia-se mal. Era até uma sensação boa sentir os lábios formigando após o contato doce ser quebrado. Ficaram olhando uma para a outra até Renge começar a surtar, falando coisas como: "Kyaaa, eu beijei Haruhi-kun!" e outras coisas. No final, havia sido apenas um beijo e nada mais. Puderam continuar conversando normalmente naquele final de tarde e ficarem sem preocupações, embora no dia seguinte ninguém viria a notar a felicidade extrema de Renge e o brilho no olhar de Haruhi.

- Haruhi-kun! – Renge aproximou-se do anfitrião – Aquele será o nosso segredo, certo?

A garota piscou e saiu rindo corredor a fora, atraindo olhares de espanto dos outros alunos, ninguém notando uma Haruhi que falava sozinha.

- Certo... Será nosso segredo, Renge-chan.

**Fim**

_Que lixo. A_A_

_Será que alguém conseguiu ler até aqui?_


End file.
